Hades's Boy
by Ryura Ryrin
Summary: When Hades seeks to overthrow the gods, who is there to stop him but his own son- Dane McCoy? Along with help from Nico and Mr.D, Dane will have to choose between betraying his father or being a daddy's boy. SLASH YAOI Mr.D/OC. Rated M for chapter 7.
1. A Foreword from Hades's Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson; the wonderful Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

First, let's get something straight: I am not, nor will I ever be Hades's Boy.

Second, life is a bitch. It's as simple as that. All you get from it is a few happy moments at best and then the rest is shit. After that, you eventually die, maybe young if you're lucky. Then your soul goes somewhere, the Underworld according to myth and my father, who is a pain in the ass anyway. Yeah, he thinks he's all that just because he runs the world of the dead. Well, whoop-de-do for him.

In all honesty, I'd love to die and get life over with. But, two things stop me. Daddy dearest runs Hell, and suicide doesn't get a good punishment. Really I'm a glutton for punishment, so I would deal with it in the long run. But spending eternity with my father would be the worst torture available. Yet, I still hate life. The only reason I put up with it is because of the alternative.

Now, I do so hate to be stereotypical, but yes, I am emo…gothic…whatever you want to label me as. I cut myself, have shaggy black hair, wear all black and charcoal nail polish, but you know what? I. Don't. Care. If a stereotype is all I am to this world, so be it. I'd rather be known as that than a son of Hades who looks a hell of a lot like his brother Nico but has a worse attitude. Yes, obviously camp has done nothing for my anger and war against the world. And no matter how much Chiron wants me to try venting to someone or even by training, I won't. I'm that rebel. Yes, I am predictable, damn it.

So, you want to read about me? Go on, be my guest. But what you'll read here is the cold ugly truth. Is my life pretty? Gods, no. Am I a drunk? An addict? Everything a parent hates in a potential boyfriend for their child? You bet. Would I change a thing if I could? No. Not on my life.


	2. The Invitation

Bored for yet another day, I sighed and made another hash mark in the trunk of the tree with the tip of my sword. As soon as I had done it, the tree shrieked and a young girl stepped out of the core of the tree, materializing from the woody flesh. Her skin, hair, and eyes were a rich brown, and she wore a dress of leaves. She was livid, her eyes narrowed with hate.

"How many times have I told you to leave my tree alone?" she hissed. "Just look!" She pointed accusingly at some recent slash marks on the trunk of the tree. All of them were lined up precisely as tally marks, one for each day. The older ones were just beginning to heal, the crevices filled with brownish orange sap.

I peered at them. "Well, I suppose you've told me forty-two times now."

That just seemed to make her even angrier, and the branches of the tree began to sway warningly as if telling me I should back off or pay the consequences. I sighed heavily and sheathed my sword. "I'll be back tomorrow," I told her over my shoulder as I turned to go.

"You will not!" the tree nymph spat. "If you think that you can just-"

She proceeded to tell me off until I reached the bottom of the small hill and couldn't make out her words anymore. Unfortunately, getting yelled at every day by Maple was the highlight of my life at Camp Half Blood. I trained and went to dinner just like everyone else. The difference was that they had friends; I didn't. Not like I bloody cared. I didn't need friends to make me happy. I needed freedom. And being stuck in one place with a bunch of demigods who were supposedly like me was not my idea of freedom, or safety for that matter. And, the other campers weren't like me. They had no idea what it felt like to touch something and watch it die on the spot. That was why I had to wear gloves all the time. No one wanted to be near me, let alone be my friend. It didn't matter though; I was used to it. I didn't need anyone.

Now, some would beg to differ that my oh-so-precious older brother Nico would understand what it felt like to be a son of Hades, but no. Even though he was seventeen, one year older than me, he could control his powers; I couldn't. I couldn't stand to be near him. Everyone liked him. However, lucky for me, he was off on a quest at the moment and out of my hair. He spent most of his time at camp as usual. I had only ever seen him a few times in my life when I visited the Underworld in the past, but now I was stuck with him when he got back to New York.

I strode back to my cabin and kicked the door open. I tossed my training gear onto my bed and looked around the cabin in disgust. Nico had decorated the place. It honestly wasn't that bad, but still the fact that my ass of a brother had picked out everything made me dislike it.

A sharp knock came at the door. I ignored it, thinking that whoever it was would just go away if they didn't get an answer.

The knock came again and I huffed. "What the hell do you want?"

The door opened slowly to reveal Mr. D of all the damn people it could have been. Dionysus didn't look pleased at being shouted at, but he did look sharp. He wore dark denim jeans and a button up plum purple shirt with a black tie hooked loosely around his neck. His wavy dark chocolate brown hair was neatly combed back from his face, and his amethyst eyes were flecked with gold. When I had first arrived with most of the other campers back in June, many had complimented him on his new look. I had never known what he looked like, but I gathered that he had cleaned up quite a bit over the course of the year since his punishment had been lifted. Why in hell he had chosen to return to camp for his same job was beyond me.

"Well, Mr. McCoy-" Dionysus began.

"I told you to call me Dane," I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes as if challenging me to test him right now. "Seeing as you have managed to upset a total of six tree nymphs by the use of flaming arrows, swords, and climbing their trees," he went on. "And, not to mention setting the Demeter Cabin on fire with black water-proof flames…"

I opened my mouth to argue, but he growled.

"And then there's the running off to nightclubs and bars. You are annoying the hell out of me," he finished.

I smirked and leaned against the nearest bunk, crossing my arms over my chest. "It would appear I'm doing my job then."

Dionysus raised an eyebrow as if asking if I really wanted to go there. "My office, thirty minutes."

"What?" I protested as he turned to go. "That's not fair."

He whirled around. "Tell me how endangering the lives of tree nymphs, your fellow campers, and yourself does not deserve a trip to my office, boy!"

I fell silent, annoyed that I didn't have a comeback. He nodded and smirked triumphantly before leaving the cabin. I watched him go, still pissed that he had won this round. Only the truly terrible campers got invited to Mr. D's office; he had to be furious to demand a camper's presence, seeing as he didn't really like kids and all. In the whole history of the camp, not one camper had been to his office. He only threatened demigods with trips to his lair.

After the god's silhouette disappeared into the Big House, I whipped around to face my part of the cabin. A few minutes later, and I was ready to go as I pulled a clean shirt over my head hastily. I was going to run.


	3. Spilled Secrets

I worked my way around the back of the cabins and up the large hill that was the entrance to camp. Lucky for me, the dragon that guarded the gate was asleep. I gave a sigh of relief and darted past him. Honestly, I would have rather taken the dragon than Dionysus. I knew it was idiotic to run from a god; he could hunt me down in a second flat, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

Running over the boundary line, I found myself surrounded by trees. It wouldn't be easy to evade a god in a forest, especially one that could control plants. A sudden feeling of dread twisted my stomach into knots. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

Just when that wave of second thoughts washed over me, the ground beneath my feet began to shake violently, and I froze. Damn it all to Hell. I wanted to run; I knew what was coming, but all I could do was stand there. I was rooted to the spot- literally. Ugly brown roots had twisted up out of the ground as if they were alive and had started wrapping themselves around my ankles. I bent down and tried to tear them off, but only succeeded in scratching my hands. With my feet held firmly by the earth, I lost my balance and sat down abruptly against the base of a tree. The roots began loosening as I heard soft footsteps on the forest floor.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty pathetic attempt to escape," Dionysus said in a bored tone as he looked down at me. The roots had luckily withdrawn into the ground and I slowly stood.

"If I annoy you so much, why can't you just let me go? Maybe I would die, and you wouldn't have to worry," I spat.

He sighed dully as if that was obvious. "Because," he said after a moment. "Your mother wanted you to stay at camp, and it's my responsibility to protect demigods who cross that border." He nodded in the direction of the dragon.

I narrowed my eyes. "My mother is dead. And I never expected someone like you to keep their word to a dead woman. She never cared about me anyways; I hardly ever saw her!"

Dionysus suddenly shoved me against the tree. "She had no choice but to leave you in that orphanage. She couldn't take care of you. She couldn't finish high school because she was raped by your father. You're just lucky Persephone picked you up a few years later and saved you."

My eyes went wide. "How the hell do you know that much? And why do you care? And lucky? You call that lucky?"

"Hades only has two demigod children now. I know Nico's story. I wanted to know why Hades never talked about you, so I slipped something in his drink one day after inviting him to lunch."

I shot him a suspicious look. "Does he talk about Nico?"

"No, and if it hadn't been for Chiron telling me he had another child, I wouldn't have known. He told me all about your mom and how she had wanted you to have a good future. He told me how she died too."

I growled. "I know how she died, and don't remind me! I know he killed her!"

Dionysus nodded. "So how can you say she didn't care for you?"

"If she had really cared, she would have fought to keep me instead of dropping me off at that orphanage," I hissed.

He shook his head. "She cared, believe me."

"Why should I?"

"I met her when I visited the orphanage once. She was there checking up on you," he answered.

"Why were you there?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I was curious, simple as that," he replied.

"And why are you telling me all this?" I asked, honestly taken aback by the rude god's sudden show of heart.

"To keep you from leaving. I made a promise to your mother that day that I would protect you." Dionysus took a step back as if offering peace.

I glared at him. "So sorry that I'll have to disappoint you and make you break your promise." I turned and walked away from him, surprised he let me go.

"Where are you going, McCoy?" he called as I neared the crest of the next hill.

"A bar. I need a drink to clear my head," I called back.

The god suddenly appeared at my side and stepped into stride with me, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Then I'm coming along. You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?"

I frowned. "You're just going to drag me back to camp in the end."

He shrugged. "That all depends on how you behave," he answered.

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't answer for a moment. "You know it's going to take a whole day to get to the nearest bar, right?"

I nodded. "I like the fresh air after I've been cooped up for so long."

"You sure you don't want to just appear there?" he offered.

"I never thought of you as the helpful one…or even kind, for that matter," I stated as we passed through a clearing.

"I'm not, usually. So, consider yourself lucky."

I stopped walking abruptly and spun to face him. "I don't need your help, old man. I don't want it."

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing as I turned around and kept on walking. For hours he remained a few steps behind me. We walked in silence, winding our way through trees and over streams. It was nightfall before we stopped and rested in a clearing.

"You should get some sleep," Dionysus suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do, damn it," I growled.

He shrugged and sat down against the base of a tree on one side of the clearing. I took a spot on the other side so that I wouldn't have to be anywhere near him. I didn't know what made me so uncomfortable around the god, but I knew I didn't like him. I really wished he would just leave me alone. The last thing I saw before I nodded off into sleep was his set of deep purple eyes staring straight at me.


	4. A Deal Struck

I awoke the next morning with a crippling headache. I hadn't even had anything to drink yet, damn it. I groaned as I sat up and looked around, not remembering where I was. Blurred outlines of trees and grass met my eyes. The light hurt terribly.

"Rough night, eh, McCoy?"

I recognized the voice immediately and scanned the clearing for its owner. Dionysus was sitting in the same place he had been when I had fallen asleep hours ago. I guess that he hadn't moved or slept all night. I blinked furiously, trying to see clearly, but that only made my head throb when more light met my retinas. I winced and put a gloved hand to my forehead. I heard the crunch of summer's green grass fresh with dew as Dionysus walked over and crouched beside me.

"Hey, McCoy, you alright?" he asked, his tone completely serious.

I nodded, which only made me feel worse.

He sighed heavily. "Look at me."

I refused, content to let my head throb instead of surrendering my pride by even glancing up at him. But, he hooked one long finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. I narrowed my eyes even as he pierced me with his own set.

"I need you to clear your mind. I'll take care of your pain if you can just do that for me," he said gently, and I suddenly found myself wondering why he was being so nice.

"No, I'm not trusting you," I blurted. This didn't seem to anger him at all. In fact, the sigh that slipped from his lips indicated he had been expecting that very comment.

"Just do it, McCoy," he said in a monotone.

"No," came my blunt reply.

His hand dropped from my chin. "Fine, don't accept this small offer. But, we have miles to go before we come to the bar."

He stood and so did I, myself using the trunk of the tree behind my back for assistance. The light hurt my eyes and made my head pound harder. Dionysus fixed me with an annoyed glance, like he had been deprived of the sweetest wine.

A slight smirk wavered on his lips. _That is yet to be determined, _his voice spoke in my mind. I blinked, having not expected to hear him inside my still pounding head. Come to think of it, I hadn't expected him to hear my thoughts. That's when it dawned on me that it must have been an old Olympian ability, or trick more like. But what was to be determined? My head was throbbing too much for me to concentrate on remembering.

I huffed. "Quit playing mind games!" I spat and then groaned as my pain escalated. I had a high tolerance for pain, but this was like nothing I'd ever experienced before; it felt as though my head was about to split open.

Dionysus turned to me and took my face in his hands as he leaned in close, way too close for comfort, but I didn't move away. Pain shot down my spine, spreading to every part of my body. Ok, forget headache; what the hell was happening?

"Clear your mind." He spoke the words clearly, making it a direct order.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear all thought from my mind, but it was no use. He seemed to sense that same conclusion, and I felt his breath on my face. His breath smelled like wine, big surprise. He seemed almost hesitant; he was drawing closer and closer. His lips brushed against mine, catching me completely off guard. In one instant, not even detectable, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. And I felt my knees give out as my mind went blank. He caught me, holding me to his chest as I regained my bearings. All my pain was gone. I felt incredible, invincible.

I looked up at the god, suddenly angry. "What the hell was that?" I asked, referring to the very brief kiss.

"A way to make you clear your mind," Dionysus stated.

I narrowed my eyes. My strength having returned, I suddenly noticed that his arms were still around my waist. "You can let go of me now."

"Who said I want to?" he asked.

"No one did; I'm telling you to."

He shook his head. "No, I like us close like this."

"Yeah? Well, I don't," I growled.

"You don't seem to mind it; you're not fighting it," he mused.

I fixed him with a glare. "Because I know it's pointless to fight a god."

"But if you wanted to be let go badly enough, you would fight no matter what reason told you," he reasoned.

I frowned, trying to find a loophole in that sentence. "Oh, just let me go!"

He shook his head. "Let's make a deal… We go to the bar for one night. All night from sunset till sunrise, you'll keep an open mind about me; everything about me. Every single thought that crosses your mind, you'll consider. If you do that, I'll give you a week out on your own away from camp. But, after the seven days are up, you get back to camp."

I raised an eyebrow. "How will you know if I keep an open mind?"

"Exactly like that. An open mind, or an unprotected one, I can read instantly should I choose to."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "So, I let you into my head, I get a week away from camp?"

He nodded. "That's the general idea."

I sighed softly, trying to figure out what his catch was. Finding none, I nodded slowly and he released me. Sure, it seemed easy enough, but also dangerous. I couldn't tell what tricks he had up his sleeve, or what catch there would be in the end. The phrasing could be the trick, or it could be something else entirely. Or, it could be right in front of me with no catch at all. I found that very unlikely.


	5. Seven Days Till Hell

We arrived at a bar just as the sun was setting. Coincidence? I was a little more concerned with how Dionysus was already looking at me like I was some tasty meal than to think about whether the timing of our arrival was by chance or not. His eyes never left me. It was creepy in many ways, yet not in so many others. One thing contributing to the not-so-creepy side of things was our deal.

The bar was small and quiet, not to mention locally owned. Only three chairs were occupied, two by chess players and one by a man who seemed antisocial. The barman looked upon us with scrutiny as we entered and took seats at the counter.

"Strongest you've got," I told the barman, who seemed content with staring at us.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ain't you a little young?"

I tossed a gold drachma onto the counter in front of him. He eyed it for a moment before glancing around him as if someone would notice Dionysus and I weren't exactly… normal. The chess players went on with their game and the man in the corner went on sipping his beer. After a moment, the barman's spidery fingers descended on the coin.

"We don't play that game here, boy," he said, pocketing the coin anyway.

I narrowed my eyes, making it clear this topic wasn't up for discussion. He sighed and cast another glance at the chess players before turning and pulling a bottle off the shelf behind him. He set the bottle down in front of me, popped off the cap, and turned to Dionysus. All color drained from his face.

I raised an eyebrow as I brought the bottle to my lips.

"Nice to see you again, old friend," Dionysus greeted the barman with a nod of his head.

The barman nodded ever so slightly. "You around these parts again? I wasn't aware…"

Dionysus held up a hand to silence him before he could start rambling. "No, just passing through with McCoy here."

A cough came from the man in the corner and I shot him a dark glance. A tight coat enveloped him and a scarf was wound around his neck. I blinked. It was the middle of summer.

"McCoy, eh? Parent?"

I slowly turned my attention back to the barman, noticing the conversation was about me. I could almost feel eyes on my back, but I kept myself from turning around.

No words came from Dionysus's mouth, but the barman nodded a moment later in understanding. He looked at me as if I was going to make something explode at any moment. I rolled my eyes and pushed my sleeves up to my elbows. It was broiling in here. I had to wear conservative clothing due to my powers, but it made no sense in the case of the man in the corner.

A moment of silence stretched through the bar before the barman heaved a sigh. "So what will you be having tonight?"

"Oh…whatever you've got," Dionysus replied. "Actually, Roger, could you join me outside for a moment?"

Roger nodded and walked around the counter, exiting the bar with the god.

The man in the corner and I stood at the same time to face each other as soon as the door had closed. He chuckled.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The chess players looked up, pausing their game for the moment.

The man took the scarf from around his neck and grinned cheekily. I frowned. "Not happy to see me, little bro?" he asked. It was Nico.

"No," I snarled. Gods, he already knew I didn't like him, yet he had to go there with the insults.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up to me eventually," Nico assured me, walking over to where I stood.

"Yeah, in Hell," one of the chess players said. Both were standing now.

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly recognizing the demon. "Blake," I hissed.

"And Zeke," Nico added, referring to Blake's equally evil twin.

The duo smirked, their features identical down to the shade of red that marred their eyes. Blake had his black hair chopped into an unruly mess of darkness, while his twin had his curtain of locks pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Ah, so you remember us," Blake commented with a mocking sneer.

"How could we forget?" I asked. I could feel the brand on my shoulder burn sharply from the mere memory. I glared at Nico, but his eyes were fixed on the twin demons.

Zeke grinned. "Oh, don't let us waste your time bringing up old wounds. We're here for one reason."

"And one reason only," Blake added.

I raised an eyebrow. Our past meetings hadn't been pleasant, so I didn't expect this one to be. However, they usually attacked first and asked questions later.

"It truly was a pleasure that we were able to catch you both in the same place at the same time. It would have been so troublesome to track you down separately," Zeke said.

"Your father wants you home… now," Blake said. "But, seeing as you're with an Olympian, you have a week to give him the slip and get to the palace in the Underworld. However, di Angelo, you're coming with us."

I glanced at Nico. Of course, Father wanted his prized son home first.

But Nico didn't seem too pleased either. "Why does he want us home? He just wants his dirty work done again…doesn't want to risk showing his pretty face to Zeus."

"There's a storm coming, di Angelo. Your father wants you both safe."

I laughed crudely. "He wants me safe? I hardly believe that. Nico, maybe. But me?"

Nico stared at me as if this was news to him. And maybe it was. But, he should have known what I thought of Hades by now.

"Your father cares for you more than you will ever know," Zeke replied sincerely.

I was about to spit a reply back at the ass when Nico stepped in.

"Tell Father I will accompany Dane to the Underworld in seven days," he said simply, making it clear where he stood on the matter.

Neither demon looked pleased, but they both nodded and disappeared in a flash of flames.

"Dionysus won't have to know where we're headed," Nico said, turning to me.

"Is that so?"

We both whipped around to face Dionysus and Roger, who stood in the doorway. Dionysus was livid, and Roger was just confused. And at that moment, I could have punched my brother in the face.


	6. Nico's Confession

"So much for our deal," I remarked to Dionysus as we walked behind Nico. We were headed to a house where he had been staying while under the protection of some adult demigods who rented it to him. His quest had been completed a week ago, and he had been on his way back to camp.

"Yeah, there's no chance of you going anywhere alone," the god replied.

I sighed, annoyed. "I'm definitely not going to the Underworld."

"Unfortunately, it could be the safest place for you."

I shot him a murderous glance through the darkness. "Then Hades will have to kill me first."

"You know," Nico began, glancing over his shoulder. "I bet this is about that stupid war he wants to start…again."

"And why would he want us safe? Never thought he was the caring type," I growled.

"Don't start this, Dane. I don't know why he wants us to be where he can keep an eye on us. But I have a feeling that if we don't go, we'll be in the middle of a war."

"So, we're supposed to be good little boys, go to Daddy, and sit on the side lines? I don't think so," I said.

"Then what do you propose we do? Go tell the Counsel and alert Zeus ourselves? Yeah, that will look great: two sons of Hades warning of an attack from Hades himself."

"Why don't we stop him instead?" I suggested.

Nice stopped so that we could catch up to him, and we halted beside him. Dionysus was being oddly silent about all this.

"Stop him? How would we do that?"

"Every god has some weakness, don't they?" I looked at Dionysus for input.

The god nodded. "Yes, that's true. The surest fault to target is to steal their symbol of power, but if you wanted to persuade one into following your commands you'd have to find their true weakness."

Nico looked pointedly at me. "That's why we're not going to stop him. He's heartless, so I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Heartless? How can Daddy's Saint say that?"

"I'm not discussing this right now," he said and began walking again. We had crossed a field and now neared the back door of a small farmhouse. He unlocked the door and went inside. "There are only two available bedrooms. Dionysus will take one, and, Dane, you can sleep in my room."

I followed him upstairs to his room. Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned against the wall and watched him as he pulled out some old clothes.

"This is Jared's. Technically his room too, so don't break anything," he said, throwing a flannel shirt to me. I assumed Jared was one of the demigods that owned the place.

"So…why do you say Hades is heartless?" I asked after changing. I now wore just the flannel shirt and boxers; Nico wore the same, only the shirt was a band t-shirt.

"Dane, I'm not discussing this," he said, lying down on one side of the bed.

I frowned. "Too bad. I want to know."

"In the morning."

"No. Now."

He sat up, drawing his knees to his chest as he looked at me. "You want to know why?"

I nodded and waited.

"Because he is. He treats me like shit."

"No, he doesn't. You're his saint child."

"No, I'm not. I do what he says, sure, but I don't want to."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Do you remember the brand you got a year ago?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How could I forget? You were standing there when Blake and Zeke gave it to me. And you did nothing to stop them."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"Yes, but not just that. Hades loves you. I've never had a damn father figure, nor will I ever have one."

Nico sighed heavily. "He loves you; he does. Don't roll your eyes. It's true. I only do what he says because I don't want to die and have to spend eternity with him."

I frowned mentally. Did we really think that much alike?

"Before I even knew about you, I rebelled against him. He beat me, whipped me- tore me to the bone. I thought there would be no end. I have the same brand you do. I figured it was best that you received the brand and decided to stay away from him, while I did all his errands instead of you getting hurt. When I found out about you, I stopped refusing his wishes. I figured, 'hey, maybe I'm not in this alone anymore'. I've been working for the past two years to protect you from him and all I get in return is hate. But, it's ok… because I know you're safe- even if it means you're bored and unhappy at camp."

I was silent. I looked away from him; I looked at the floor, the ceiling- just about anywhere but his eyes. Finally, I turned and walked from the room. I wasn't weak, but I had the strongest urge to cry. I had never felt love before; I had only known the hate of the world.

I walked slowly down to the first floor and into the kitchen; it had suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't really eaten all day. But I still wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong?" Dionysus asked, nearly scaring the shit out of me when I walked in and he spoke. He was drinking a coke.

"I would have thought you'd be asleep. And also tired of that drink."

Dionysus shrugged. "It's a habit now. And what's wrong?" he repeated.

I shuffled over to the island, taking a steak knife from a block of wood on the counter. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing until Dionysus took my wrist gently and slipped the blade out of my hand before I could hurt myself. I looked up at him. "Habit," I whispered.

He nodded to the seat beside him, returning the knife to its proper place. "Let's talk."


	7. Go Ahead

I don't really remember how I ended up on the floor in Dionysus's arms- crying. All I knew was that suddenly I was in his lap curled up like a little child, gripping his shirt tightly in both hands.

The god allowed me silence while I cried softly. He rubbed my back soothingly- something that I found extremely annoying because of just how good it felt.

"Dane," he said softly. "Why can't you just let yourself enjoy something?"

I could have punched him but I didn't. One, I wasn't that stupid. Two, it wasn't worth it at the moment. "Quit doing that," I told him quietly.

"No. I'm curious." He broadened the path of his hand on my back.

"Letting myself enjoy something is letting my guard down," I answered, my eyes slipping closed.

"And why are you so afraid to let your guard down?"

"I never said I was afraid," I said, loosening my grip on his shirt.

"Your subconscious did," he whispered in my ear.

I growled, though it was weak-willed and lacked heart. "I hate you," I hissed through gritted teeth.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know the god had smiled. "Of course you do. Now, relax," he told me, his fingers working at the base of my spine.

I fought it, trying not to give into sweet temptation. He was right. And that was hard to admit. But I was afraid to let my guard down. Why? Because that's how fools got hurt. I had made myself almost immune to love, and my brother had torn that wall down with simple words.

After a moment, I felt warm moist lips on my neck. A tongue caressed my flesh, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end in nervous tension. Slowly, slow enough to coerce a moan from me, the mouth of the god began to suck gently on my skin. Then I was released, but only for a moment. Smooth teeth found my flesh and began their work of soft nips down my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, squirming weakly against him.

"Showing you what you're missing," he answered. "You just need some loving."

"I don't need loving," I said, trying to get up off the floor before he could convince me otherwise. "I don't want it." My hand slipped from pushing at his chest and my knee came down on the floor to support me instead. I froze. My hand had come to a rest on the god's pants, a bulge under my fingertips. I looked from the god's crotch to his face. He was smirking, and I was blushing.

"All you have to do is slide the zipper down," he said. "And then-"

"I don't need instructions!" I snapped. My mouth was dry. Damn.

He chuckled, watching me. He was amused. Why did he have to laugh at me now?

"Go ahead," he breathed, tempting me.

I looked down at my hand and slowly moved it. With shaking hands, I undid his belt. What the hell was wrong with me? I shouldn't be behaving this way. I wasn't scared of anything.

Dionysus leaned back against the cabinet and smiled, watching me as I unzipped his pants. As soon as I had the zipper down he pulled me to him, taking my thighs into his strong hands to adjust me. He was only satisfied when I was straddling his waist. He pushed his jeans down and kicked them away.

I swallowed thickly as he unbuttoned my shirt. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

He grinned, pushing the flannel shirt off my shoulders and drawing me to him. He kissed me softly, moving his lips slowly against mine.

I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck automatically. Gods, it felt too good. I wanted less between us. Damn it, I wanted his shirt off now. My relentless tugging got the message across and he broke our kiss to pull the shirt off over his head.

He smiled slyly and brought our lips back together, snaking his arms around my waist. He pulled at the back of my boxers, making me groan with anticipation. I raked my nails down his chest, giving him a silent go ahead.

The god pulled me flush against him and maneuvered our bodies so that I was lying beneath him on the floor with him between my legs. I looked up at him, going hard as he brushed his fingertips over my cock through the thin material of my boxers. He smiled and slipped the article off me.

He held my gaze as he bent low, finally taking his eyes from mine as he kissed the tip of my erection. I turned about three shades of red. Shit, how could he get to me this easily?

I watched as he took his own boxers off. I bit my tongue sharply to keep my thoughts to myself. Holy cows of Apollo, no. There was no way.

"Something wrong?" Dionysus asked with a smirk.

I swallowed. "Um…no…" I lied.

"You're worried," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I let out a shaky breath, the feeling of his mouth on my flesh all too good. "Why would I be worried?"

"Because," he chuckled.

I scowled. "I'm not worried," I said, trying my best to sound honest.

He kissed my jaw. "Ok, then roll over."

I slowly did as I was told, my stomach turning into knots as I got on my hands and knees. This was going to be a pain in the ass, literally. "Dionysus," I began quietly, the god already massaging my buttocks with his palms.

"Yes?" he replied, squeezing me gently.

I groaned briefly. "I…I'm…" I couldn't finish. To admit that to him would be humiliating.

"I know you're scared," he whispered, kissing my spine between my shoulder blades. "But you have to trust me."

"I'm not scared!" I snapped.

"You're scared you won't be able to fit me," he said.

I blushed and resulted to staring at the floor. "Ok, I am, but what's it to you? That wasn't what I was going to tell you though."

"Mmm, then what was it?"

"Never mind."

He stroked my thighs. "Are you sure?" he asked, positioning himself at my entrance and pressing his tip in gently.

My breath hitched at the feeling. "I'm a virgin," I whispered to the floor.

"I know," he said, kissing my back. "I can read your mind, remember? But I'm glad you actually told me." He pushed into me, sliding all the way in without any warning and causing me to gasp in pain.

"Damn," I breathed, closing my eyes tightly. And then everything became a hot blur.


	8. Dead to Everyone

"So what did you and Mr. D get into last night?" Nico asked, handing me a plate slippery and shiny with water and soap suds.

I shrugged and rinsed the plate before drying it. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dionysus pacing in the living room and talking to an image of Zeus in a tiny fountain on the table. "We just hung out," I murmured under my breath so that my brother could barely hear.

He chuckled, scrubbing another dish under the steaming water. "Uh huh, and-" He leaned closer. "-you expect me to believe that when I heard you moaning from my room?"

I blushed and bent my head, focusing on rubbing every drop of water off the bowl he had handed me with the green hand towel. "I told you," I said through gritted teeth. "We just hung out."

"Oh?" he began with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what they're calling it now? I wasn't aware."

I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow and fell silent.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I heard Dionysus say form the living room.

"You don't have to. I can retrieve them myself if I have to," Zeus replied.

Both Nico and I glanced at each other.

"All I'm saying is that until Hades makes a move there is no reason to bring them into this."

"On the contrary, I need a bargaining chip to make certain he won't act upon such foolish desires," Zeus drawled.

I looked back down at my hands as Dionysus moved his head slightly to look back at us in the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

"Father, human beings are not bargaining chips," Dionysus said.

"I can make them bargaining chips. Now, are you going to bring them to Olympus or not, Dionysus?" Zeus asked, his voice growing stricter.

There was a long pause in which only the clanking of dishes was heard. Finally, the god replied. "No, Zeus, they aren't bargaining chips. They do not hold value in your brother's eyes. They are worthless to him, so they are worthless to you."

I dropped the dish and towel in the sink, but Nico grabbed my arm before I could turn around.

"Wait," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

"I thought you said he wanted them home," Zeus said after a moment's thought.

"Precaution," Dionysus said matter-of-factly. "It's simple. If they got killed, he couldn't make them leave the Underworld."

"Hmm, you're so certain?"

"Yes. And if you don't believe me, why don't you send di Angelo to live with Jackson and Poseidon for a while. Surely, you can trust Uncle to watch your prisoner."

There was another pause. "And the other boy?"

"McCoy? No, he's worthless; leave him to me. Di Angelo will be the one Hades wants if either of them since he was involved in the last war. Two would be a hassle for everyone."

I stared blankly at Nico, my blood turning to ice in my veins. Worthless? How could he say that after…well, after being with me last night? Thoughts clouded my mind so badly that I barely heard Zeus speak again.

"You're right. I'll leave McCoy to you. Kill him and report back to me for further instructions for delivering di Angelo."

Dionysus simply nodded and turned after the connection died. Nico was rooted to the spot, but I had already reached the door. The pain was evident in my eyes and that was all I needed Dionysus to see before I bolted out the door.

I could hear him behind me as I ran across the grass. Tears stung my eyes, making everything blurry. One moment there was grass, the next a fencepost, and then a lake. I skidded to a halt and looked around wildly. I had shadow traveled without realizing it. Where the hell was I?

Everything was quiet in the light of dawn. I had to be somewhere in the western United States according to the sun's position. I was all alone. No farm house. No Nico. No Dionysus. Alone.

I sat down where I stood and curled into myself, bringing my knees to my chest. I glanced around again before simply letting my emotions overtake me. I cried, not bothering to wipe the tears away. I knew I was stronger than this, but I had been strong for too long. When would it all stop? When I was dead? How could he have said I was worthless?

"You aren't worthless, Dane," Dionysus said before the thought had fully processed.

That only made me cry harder. "Go away!"

"No, you need to listen to me," the god said, his voice much closer.

I buried my face deeper into my knees. "I heard enough! Just get it over with."

A hand touched my shoulder. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm never going to hurt you. I had to tell Zeus all those lies so he would leave you alone."

"Leave me alone? LEAVE ME ALONE? He wants you to kill me!" I spat.

"And I'm not going to. Your brother and Jackson have a thing my father doesn't know about. He'll be safe with Poseidon and Jackson underwater. You, on the other hand, are going to go live with your father."

My head shot up. "No! I would rather die!"

Dionysus sighed. "Listen to me, Dane. If I don't report back to Zeus soon, he'll come here himself and kill you because he thinks that's best. If you go to your father, you can do one of two things. One, join him and his cause. He sent a message to Olympus saying, 'Prepare for justice.' Most likely, that means he's going to try and take Olympus again. Or two, you can be a spy for the Olympians. Zeus can't track your life force when you're in the Underworld, so you'd be safe."

I drew my sleeve over my eyes to dry them. "You're serious? You want me to go live with him for a while?"

"Yes, that's your only choice there. But if you help your father and he loses, you will be executed. If you help him and he wins, there you go. You get the picture, right?"

I nodded. "Choosing which side is choosing whether I live or die."

Dionysus nodded and kissed my forehead. "As of the moment you cross into the Underworld, I will be the only person outside of that place to know you're alive. Not even your brother can know. I'll tell him I killed you, understand?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"I'll contact Blake and Zeke to pick you up," the god said, standing from where he had been crouching beside me. "I guess this is goodbye for a while then…"


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I chose to put this here in my two chapter fics to make sure you all saw it and weren't left hanging. This is copied directly from my profile so if you've already seen the note, obviously, just skip it.  
**

**Guys, I have to admit it. This is not my first fanfiction account. This is probably my fourth because I have issues with people in real life knowing who I am on here. It just gets really awkward and I can't really write what I want or how I want.**

**Knowing that, I lost inspiration for my two chapter fics and am discontinuing them. Even if I wanted to write them, my computer got a virus and it's hard for me to write at the moment. School is also starting up again, and all I really would have time for is one shots.**

**In conclusion, if any of you actually read this, I will say that I'm probably going to make a new FF account here shortly and work on some one-shot ideas, so I'm not disappearing. You just won't know who I am. I'm sorry.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, PLEASE, PM me; I will continue to reply through here as this account is linked to my primary email that I check every time I'm online. :) So don't worry.**

**Love Always, R. Ryrin**


End file.
